The present invention relates to an improved freight container which is convertible for selectively carrying solid freight or bulk liquid freight.
By way of background, convertible freight containers which can selectively carry solid freight or bulk liquid freight are known. However, the prior freight containers had certain deficiencies. One deficiency was that the freight container, when in the form of a tractor-trailer, had piping below the floor of the trailer where it was exposed to road dirt, mud, snow and ice, which thus required cleaning. Another deficiency was that there was no permanently installed piping for washing the tanks, which required such piping to be installed when washing of the tanks was required. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiencies of the prior art that the invention is concerned. In addition, it is desirable to have the liquid tanks to occupy as little space as possible when they are stored to thereby provide more space within the freight container for solid freight.